Dark Timmy
Dark Timmy is actually Timmy Turner turned to the Dark Side. He could be considered a parody of Sith or Anakin Skywalker. He appears in the episode "End of the Univers-ity" of Fairly Odd Parents. Origin Dark Laser had been continuously defeated by his enemy, Timmy Turner, in his plans to destroy the Earth and, tired of being battered by the ravages of his Death Ball, decides to ask the help of his advisers. There, after an in-depth analysis, had discovered that two energy entities (Cosmo and Wanda) are his power supply. Keeping in mind that he always knows his next movement, they suggest him that recruit him in their empire. Later Dark Laser goes to visit Turners's house to offer Timmy a scholarship to study at Dark Mouth University. He says him that don't want to fight, only wants he joined to him and rule the universe together. As proof of his peaceful offer he shows him the greatness of dark powers, give him a suit with the same powers for his own use and promises him that if Timmy returns it after twenty-four hours, then he won't attack Earth again. Timmy proceeds to uses the powers with of a Dark Suit Manual, which shows him that can break Da Rules. Taking advange of that oportunity Timmy seeks vengeance against they who made him miserable. When Francis is going to bully him, he uses his telekinesis to shake and undress him in front of people. In Science Bowl Dimmsdale School, he shows a poorly roll of toilet paper and, when Crocker is going to hive him a F, he destroys all other projects wetting it with water from an artificial wave, thus earning the first prize and Timmy also undresses his abusive teacher in front of people. In the cafeteria of Dimmsdale School, when Timmy is going to launch and Trixie Tang, his unrequited love, approaches to the table where he is and shows him contempt for their teeth dubbing him "buckteeth". Timmy hypnotizes her and forces her to kiss and loves him. In his home, when his parents lets him alone with Vicky, he uses his powers to enslave her and forces her to hit himself with a skillet. After all his vengeance, Timmy finally succumbs to the dark side. Later, in Dark Laser's Death Ball, Dark Timmy enrolls in Dark Mouth University and as his first lesson, he has to destroy the Earth activating lasers station. Timmy is going to press the button delighted, willing to take revenge once and for all, when Wanda stops him and supplicate him to think in his family. Dark Timmy is redeemed, takes off the suit and demands that Dark Laser hold up to his end of the bargain. However, Dark Laser forgot to mention that he could lie with dark powers. Dark Laser had no intention of doing so and assembles his army of robots. Unfortunately for him, he forgot to reclaim the suit, which Timmy uses to contain his army in cages, conjured up by his fairies. However, Dark Laser managed to reclaim the button to fire the laser. Timmy then simply wished the laser to go in reverse, destroying the Death Ball instead. Back on Earth, Timmy decides to use dark powers for emergencies only, which he does when Vicky turns up, making her flush her head in the toilet. But he forgets Crocker is still naked. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Cheater Category:Hegemony Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Slaver Category:Parody/Homage Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:One-Shot Category:Right-Hand Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Strategic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dissociative Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Dark Forms